


花梦：味

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［半AU部分私设。推测设定为花家的白发来自原型卡带的影响，生命也受到威胁，当然其他复杂的人物和设定因为还没被揭晓所以将在这里被抹去。］
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Texture

花家失去了味觉。  
随着原型卡带的使用，寿命的消耗逐渐被永梦他们所知道。檀黎斗所有的秘密和目的统统浮出水面，同时花家身体恶化也变本加厉。  
花家并不在乎，他只需达到自己的目的。对食物和饮品都没有特别的追求，只要能吃的都可以，只要能填饱肚子多活一天就行。水可以喝白的，食物每餐都是干面包也不介意，这些现在只存在口感的好坏不同。  
然而是人都会为这种日子感到乏味痛苦，但花家可以将心思转移到自己更加感兴趣的事物上。他的确想念曾经吃到的那些味道，酸甜苦辣，那些刺激味蕾的存在毕竟也是世人们享受人生的一种乐趣，可惜他不再能拥有。  
自知身体会如此，治疗方法也是毫无头绪，花家便也早早做好心理准备将其接受。他表现得过于冷静，甚至让人们觉得他不畏惧死亡，看淡生命。然而他其实在这段被强行缩短的时间中命令自己抛开思想，不去在意，将对味觉的贪图掐灭掉。

这一开始的确有些难，花家强制自己习惯。永梦在知道后试图寻找解决方法，但也被花家果断拒绝。  
永梦不曾放弃，花家觉得可笑。明明相比自己的情况，永梦应该更关心下自己的身体和过去。然而永梦的秘密其他人也不是不知道，这些都如同伤疤似的被解开。  
“天才玩家，你比我想的要缠人太多。”花家半倚靠在自己的工作台旁，半是观察半是催赶的扫过身前站着的身影。白色带有花边的可爱外套，内部简易鲜亮的T恤，永梦此时就和他们第一次在这里面对面时如出一辙。  
彼此之间仍有沟壑，可永梦的表情带着坚决，“这样下去你会垮的！”  
依旧是劝退自己，花家感到了不耐烦。他的表情也变化分明，虽然看得出来这点，但永梦坚持没有退缩。在平日当中，永梦仍然就同一只小鹿般，偶尔这份乖巧会令花家烦躁不满。  
于是花家想了一个方法，一个可以让这个人厌恶后不再来这里纠缠自己的方法。虽然不能说百分百会令自己满意，可对于花家来讲，这也只不过是一个计划环节罢了。  
他强吻了永梦。  
几步上前，抬手扣住还没反应过来的人的脑后。另一只手狠狠控制住那双因为惊慌而下意识深处阻挡自己的手臂，接着猛然往自己这边揽过，便如啃噬猎物的狼似的咬了上去。  
永梦的震惊就和花家预料的一样。惊恐的后腿因花家的臂力而无法挣脱，鼻息之间的哼响带有强烈的反感和无措。花家竟然觉得能让这个天才玩家发出这种反应，也是一种乐趣。

然而花家却发现了惊人的与众不同，震惊到令他瞳孔放大，胸口收紧。竟然有瞬间大脑空白，他百思不得其解拉开距离审视本被吻住的那张脸，宛如发现了新事物。  
永梦几乎要被他抽空氧气，涨红的脸上此时显露出包含愤怒的扭曲。可惜这些花家都已经不在乎，甚至都没听到永梦发出的愤言质问，反而手抓的越来越紧。  
差点被捏断似的疼痛迫使永梦发出呜咽，然而还未来得及挣脱，下一秒再度被花家狠狠吻住。这次和刚才截然不同，猛烈轻略的霸占行为，带着啃咬力度的吃痛吮吸，花家宛如饥渴无解的野兽，疯狂贪图更多，肆意欺凌着永梦的双唇。  
永梦彻底吓坏了，失去了任何一种性格中的冷静，他开始胡乱反抗。可惜花家的力度比他想的要大上很多，他甚至不清楚对方突然哪里迸发出这种强硬失控般的力度，简直不像是他知道的花家。  
伴着扭动挣扎的身体，永梦带动花家向后跌跌撞撞踉跄退去。花家的手却如同猎鹰的钩爪，将永梦死死囚禁在怀前，按压在嘴下，持续抽取口中掺杂着气味的空气。  
永梦被挤压在了病床边缘，双脚之间被花家插入霸占空间，令他无法找到地方站稳。无法倒下也没法稳住，永梦的后腰几乎要被挤压折似的被卡在床沿和黑医之间，痛得他鼻子之间发出强烈的呻吟哼声。  
他感到被攥住向后掰的那条胳膊发麻，肩膀处胀痛。永梦另一只手无法揪住对方衣领推开，最终他只能选择用拳头冲着花家的肩膀和身侧尽全力捶打，别无选择。

近似竭力的殴打终于拉回花家理智，他甩开永梦推开。而终于博得自由的年轻医生瞬间失去平衡似的抓着床单滑倒地面，随后一边大口喘着气一边狼狈的爬起来。  
被啃咬湿润的红肿双唇，因为窒息感而被别红的脸颊，还有逼出眼泪后更加泛红的眼圈。永梦比先前还像一只被狼虐待的小兔子，并且对此花家没有丝毫罪恶感，反而兴奋不已，“你之前吃了什么？”  
“什么….？”永梦用袖子擦着嘴，他甚至以为听错了。难以置信的望着干出这种事却还在问这种问题的花家，短短一个词足够从永梦低沉颤抖的声音中寻见他的怒火。  
花家舒了口气，宛如叹息而或着想冷静，刚才诸多情绪和气场统统被他收起。双手插入白大褂兜中，花家略歪起头懒散的变会往日的那个男人，好似看到不可思议的事情似的稍稍咧咧嘴角，“红豆沙？”  
永梦表情的变化恰好证明花家的言辞是正确的，他的确午餐只匆匆忙忙在路过的小卖部买了一个红豆沙面包。  
“你味觉…好了？”这才是永梦吃惊的重点。  
竟然轻易的丢掉了刚才的火气和烦躁，吃惊的永梦口吻中不由自主挂上几分惊异与兴奋。这弄的花家略带讽刺的别开目头，视线从永梦身上移开。  
当然永梦不会忘记刚才发生的那一系列事，但他本来的目的就是为了查看花家的情况，所以他的话题也就集中到这里。

花家没多说，而是拉开抽屉拿出来块没吃完的燕麦能量棒咬入口中。不过他很快蹙起眉头，却又料到似的哼了哼鼻子，随便咽入喉咙，“果然没恢复。”  
“那为什么…”永梦虽然好奇，却没有往前迈步，始终同花家保持住距离。  
为什么？花家也想知道。他甚至想要好好研究一番，但他清楚眼前这位天才玩家大概不会轻易让他实验。自然，他也知道对方的情况，说不定不是花家一个人可以弄清楚的。但也正因为如此，花家才觉得永梦有一定可能导致这个事件的不可思议，为此他不多震惊。  
“看来是你呢。”花家慢慢踱步几分，随即把能量棒递到永梦脸前，“你口中残留的味道可以让我尝出来。或者说，你可以唤回我的味觉。”  
“这怎么可能？”  
“那你说我刚才是不是猜对了？”花家挑眉。这完全不像是他刚发现的事情，反而在立马接受情况后便将这条作为了有力的证据和把柄，“你觉得我会跟踪你，在意你吃了什么喝了什么吗？”  
永梦虽无言反驳，可惜他也不会完全信服。对方的确不会来观察自己日常生活，但对方也会随时随地来拿走卡带。

永梦眼中依旧有狐疑，花家只得无奈耸肩，“你吃吃看，我们可以再次验证。”  
永梦必定不会接过那块残剩的燕麦能量棒，毕竟他也猜得到对方要怎么验证。身体的不适同回避的心理油然而生，这令永梦停留在原地竖起防线。  
“你不是要来查看如何让我恢复味觉的吗？”花家目光犀利，宛如一次次射穿永梦的防线。“你不是以医生的身份来的吗？若这个都不去验证的话，你就别玩你的医生游戏了。”拖长的尾音带着满满讽刺，花家的挑衅赤裸又尖锐。  
这刺痛了永梦的内心，即使不在游戏中，他的不甘和好斗面也出自医生本能。  
他无法轻易丢弃可能验证的可能性，也不会把自己本来的目的遗忘。

咬下的燕麦能量棒一点也不好吃，健康食物的味道并不符合大部分年轻人口味。味道轻且粗糙，原料的甜味伸头过来却并不美味，还很难咬。  
花家应该是熬夜是拿来补充能量的，再加上他现在不需要思考味觉，由此他最近准备了这种东西以便方便。  
不得不说，对于这东西的口味，还有基于被花家咬过，更何况后面要进行事情…永梦都浑身控制不了的绷紧打颤。厌恶和嫌弃变成了条件反射，他眉头不见舒展，艰难的把嘴里的燕麦吃下肚子。  
花家没给他机会，擅自上前捏住永梦的下巴。他不在意永梦下意识战栗起来的姿势，直径夺取那双唇。  
这次花家甚至舌头撬开了永梦的齿贝，在那几乎僵住无法逃走控制的口腔内部搜刮一圈。永梦下意识想要闭嘴躲开，然而强硬的接吻令他无暇顾及，舌头的挑拨令他合不拢。这次的行为目的也困住了永梦，让他勉强忍耐住，闭起眼宛如被惩罚般等待着煎熬过去。  
“燕麦的味道变得很浓。杏仁，葡萄干，蜂蜜…还有一点肉桂粉？想不到竟然这点都可以清晰识别。”分开吻的花家扫视过来，却也不再多看几眼，而是认真思索回味自己刚才低语出的分析结果。

永梦抬手打开对方依旧捏着自己下巴的指头，舌尖不安的在唇间咽也不是吐也不是。最终只能用手背抵住嘴擦了擦，依靠深呼吸压住情绪。  
“那些是我尝出来的，”花家饶有兴趣的从永梦手里取过能量棒，扫过后面的原料配方。而永梦有种被触电似的感觉，猛的缩回了手。  
“你不光让我尝到了味道，还让所有的味道都被扩大。”花家口气就和一个研究事物的老教授。当然他一点教授的样子都没有，更何况他感兴趣的是钱。他现在能如此认真，纯属是因为久违后突然出现的味道对私欲有着难以置信的吸引力，这算是身为人而无法抗拒的诱惑。

花家甩手将能量棒连同包装时一齐丢入垃圾桶中，随即从大衣口袋里取出一块很常见的薄荷糖。带着糖？这完全同永梦以为的印象不符，不过这单纯是花家平日为了提神而备的。  
花家咬住糖块单手剥下糖纸满不在乎的任其飘落地面，随后他再度如掠食的猛虎般逼近。永梦霎时间咬牙想要逃走，却被眼疾手快的大我掐住胳膊一把拽回。  
不管平日战斗中变身多厉害，但真正的宝生永梦并不是一个擅长打架的男孩。他和善于格斗防身的花家大我不同，对方的力气和控制方法都使得他措手不及。  
花家再度抓住那个已经被自己先前攥红的手腕，趁着永梦随着疼痛下意识向那侧垂下肩时，另一只手捏住年轻医生的肩，将他狠狠按在了墙上。毕竟永梦也不是小孩子，他的反抗扭动的确也让花家动用了浑身力气，由此花家口中的糖块也被措不及防的咬碎，几颗白色残渣掉到地面。  
背部撞击墙面迫使永梦肺部的空气多少被压出，令他张开口发出短促的呜咽，但却轻易被黑医趁虚而入。咬碎的糖块被大把推入口中，零零散散黏在他们两人的唇舌之间。  
花家吻咬着，把残渣碾碎着。永梦的嘴被弄的生疼，薄荷的凉意和刺激一涌而至，弄得他鼻喉也开始难受。  
宛如求生的动物，永梦拼命撕扯着花家的外套，将那条单薄的白大褂拼尽全力的向自己反方向拉扯，拳头肆意推搡过去。可花家纹丝不动，大概是他再度被产生的味道吸引，动作更加猛烈。

直至这股碰撞的冲击，和两个人想去空气不均的失去，最终让他们疲累到喘不过气。花家这才放开墙上的人，永梦扶住墙忍不住咳嗽几声，侵如后喉咙的残渣令他呼吸艰难。  
大概反应过来自己刚才的失控，花家僵持住自己的神情，却装作不在乎，“糖块没有味道。只有你口腔和嘴上残留的味道才会传给我。”  
就像是在读报纸上的报道，花家说得不动声色，但包含的感情波动却和以往不同。“你的接触才能促使我的味觉起反应，而不是物体本身。”  
“那又怎么样！不要再做这种事…不要再靠过来！”又一次被突袭，永梦这次彻底抛开了理念。他的说话方式开始不顾形象，用词切换凌乱不堪，因为咳嗽而沙哑的嗓音无助到楚楚可怜。好似他彻底不清楚该如何整理自己，这一面谁都没见过。  
面对怒火中烧的天才玩家，黑医带着堤防，却也满载灼灼逼人的欲望。“你的确拯救了我的味觉，天才玩家…不，医生…哦？”最后那称呼和讽刺的玩笑没有差别，“你成为了我的味觉。”

你成为了我的味觉。  
你要成为我的味觉吗？  
这是两种概念。

永梦在恐慌，没有任何一次的情绪同现在这般。他感到内心的自暴自弃，怒火和侮辱，烦躁至极。失控的感觉逐渐攀升，最终他勉强选择抓住理智，略显狼狈的夺门而出。  
看到了永梦完全不同的一面。不管永梦到底经历过什么，他依旧拥有人类固有的感情层面。这种的刺激和侵略，会产生如此反感也并不出乎花家意料。

那行为，那句话。  
花家的词语就宛如枷锁，把永梦固定在了一个位置。  
可惜永梦不会接受。  
这的确让花家挽回了一点味觉上的希望，但这些已经不在永梦的思考范围内。他不能留在这里，也不想好好冷静思考。  
他并不是对方的任何一部分。

花家捡起地上的糖纸，冷淡的将其丢入垃圾桶中。他强吻了永梦，但他并没产生过于负面的情绪。  
原本还只是想赶走对方，如今竟然会想要将其留下来，储存住。不过花家还是一个理智的人，他坚持自己的理论，也懂得不走出自己的道路范围。  
吃饭终究是为了生存罢了，他也不会去抓住对方干那些麻烦事。人也是贪婪的，他这次产生了和金钱同等的欲望，但又能控制住。  
大概永梦不会再轻易来了，为此花家也就单纯把刚才久违的味道储存进记忆里，不为对方可能再度到来抱有任何期待。不去想，不去在意。

然而。  
即便他不需要味道，口感却一直存在。  
那一刻，他触及到不存在于所属于食物上的真实口感，只存留了本身扩大夸张的味道。  
而那份他目前最后记忆里的口感，则是永梦的唇。  
舌的挣扎，牙的反抗，唇的逃避。  
柔软，倔强，任他吮含。


	2. Gustation

那件事发生的当天夜里，永梦一夜未眠。面对Bugster都不战栗的他，那晚却忐忑不安，辗转难眠。  
第二天的工作他也多少有些失神，被护士姐姐好好教育了一顿。好在在看到小患者们后，他变很快回到原来的步调中，也被孩子们的笑容治愈了。  
永梦再次看到花家的时候，距离上次事情才过了一天。自然而然，他们也是在Bugster的战斗中迫不得已站到一条战线。他们的沟壑比以前更大，毫无合作精神，甚至让飞彩忍不住都插了嘴。  
具体来讲，花家的作战方式毫无变化。依旧和从前一样独断，强硬，孤高，不予协助。他按照自己的步调行动，实施原本的计划流程。  
变化的其实只有永梦一人。永梦被干涉到，甚至本能拉开距离。他的作战情况显出些许错乱，失去了天才玩家M的专注和敏捷，竟然还差点失手。这种事很少出现，完事后飞彩和Poppy都连连追问，可永梦却没给出明确的正面回答。  
坐在CR的椅子上，永梦意识到那件事是多么容易干涉自己。以至于他能清晰的回想起那天激吻的触感，疼痛，令他浑身汗毛竖起。

花家后来有来找过永梦，要求永梦去他那里做测试。因为他想要检查永梦的口腔黏膜，猜测是因为永梦体质导致分泌的物质不同。  
本来永梦很回避这件事，然而花家却说如果永梦还不相信只有他能做到味觉唤醒，那花家就要在他面前证明。自然他的实验对象可以选择这里的护士，或者路边无辜的高中生。花家本身并不喜欢这样，反感且不感兴趣，但如果这能达到验证的目的，那他便会去做。  
永梦也觉得花家说不定真的会做出来，这位黑医总会为了目标不择手段。因此他赶忙拦上去，最终决定跟着对方去检查。

检查并没成果，和普通的没有区别。这么想也是，毕竟永梦一路成长过来，在哪里都没被查出异样。不过花家的设备也就是作为黑医的他自己花钱买的，无法完成过于精良的检测。  
“但这也不可否认你能带来的变化，”花家从椅子上站起身，转椅在他身后被甩了半圈磕在桌沿旁。  
原本不自在的站在他身后等着结果的永梦，无奈间却因对方的转身而下意识后退一步，条件反射产生想离开的冲动。  
花家捕捉到这个细节，自知是为什么，但没有管，“而你，天才玩家…”花家第一次停下来想了想，“宝生永梦。你则是唯一可以引来反应的人。”  
在这话蕴含的意思中，永梦强迫自己没再退开。年轻医生笔直的将目光定格在黑医脸上，直到对方拉近距离站在跟前。呼吸被卡死于喉咙里，永梦眼底的戒备放狠很多，却对花家根本不构成任何威胁。  
“所有卡带都会是我的，”花家大我态度一尘不变，“消灭Bugster是我的目的。我不会停下来，所以你也清楚不能阻止我，那么你也懂最后我会如何。”他冷静的要命，反而促使永梦咽了咽口水。“肉体和器官功能会丧失的越来越多。”  
“你不珍惜自己的生命吗？”永梦挤出声音，牙快要被粘住般。曾经他不满于不拯救患者生命的花家，但如今他至少清楚了花家的目的和背负。然而对于不在乎自己生命的花家，这反而促使永梦更加急躁苦恼。  
“你觉得停止使用卡带不去战斗就能解决身体情况？我停止，你和Bugster继续打，这能给结果带来什么好的改观吗？”花家压低下巴，目光炙热。两人之间营造出的压抑气氛令永梦上不来气。

“虽然吃什么都无所谓，但你觉得一个人在处于有嗅觉的情况下，每日吃着没有味道的东西，是什么感觉？”  
永梦刚要升起的温怒，却在对方投来的新话题前止住。他想象不出来那种真实感觉，却用猜想也可以知道其中的乏味痛苦。  
嗅到饥肠辘辘的香气，却无法感到任何入口的满足。就和近在眼前却得不到般令人空虚抓狂，周而复返逃不出去的荒诞圈子，迫使厌倦的情绪被蓓蕾的衰弱击崩。  
花家的性格只不过是可以将自身稳固在躯体之下，压制感情于需求，建造出来的堡垒凌驾在其余欲望之上。可是花家是一个对目标不撒手的猛虎，他想要的就要努力得到，得到后再完成前不会放弃撒手。  
他厌恶空虚，从几年前开始就在填充。无止境的，人类就是这么一种生物。所以不论花家的人格是如何受到环境于精神的影响变得强硬而覆满荆刺，他看似冷酷锁死的外表显，那被藏起来的欲望早已在本能下急不可耐。

永梦这才清醒。花家并不像表面那样对情况毫无感觉，实则他时刻都宛如一座会爆发的火山。性格为此扭曲，必须化作残酷炙热熔岩，才能控制内心喷发的压力。  
花家的确很难受，但他不会放弃。可惜在达到目的之前，寿命也不过就是这点时间。而在其中，已经接受了身体衰弱这件事的花家，却还提前被带走了感官，挖走了生活中最基本的需求，可仍在为仅有时间里的目的而活着。  
永梦不由自主的动摇，就连他体内另一个人格都开始讨厌自身的性格。他本该拒绝，逃走，离开。可惜用却无法疏远，丢弃，看着这个人在消失前被一点点挖空。

大概读懂了他，花家为永梦浮现出来的气息感到吃惊好笑，却又暗喜几分，但也烦躁。  
为何烦躁？或许他思想的最深处没想到还会有这样渴求对方的一面，这项不管是面向永梦还是对于自身，都使得花家乱了方寸。  
但为何暗喜？毕竟花家还是渴求人类的基本需求。

花家伸出手，还没碰到永梦的下巴，永梦就对那个行为作出过激反应瞬间挥开他的胳膊。拍打上的疼痛冲击到了花家的侵略面，永梦的反抗令他燃起阵阵说不明的无名火，难以容忍。  
顺着打掉的力度，花家随手一绕，再度抬起抓住永梦的上臂。永梦被弄了个措手不及，体内的警铃响起。  
和打游戏时的M不同，现在的永梦漏洞百出。他甩动胳膊迅速转身退闪，但花家反应比他更快。  
花家抓住上臂的那只手往回一抽，永梦便于回身踉跄间又被对方另只手揪住胸前衣领。惯性使永梦胸口撞击在攥起衣服的拳头上，随即不稳的他被往后推去，拳头弹到胸腔迫使永梦同可怜的玩偶没什么区别的任由摆布。  
花家都不需要扫倒对方的腿，就将永梦弄倒在地。并且这位情绪上来的黑医毫不手软，几乎如同逮捕猎取的猛兽似的狠狠将永梦大力按去地面。永梦喉咙下被挤压出的闷响，同后背猛拍向地面的动静重叠，一口气被震没。  
后脑撞上地板，不由犯晕。大脑刹时的泛白令他无法控制自己，倒在那里表情扭曲。来不及咳嗽，花家便已经压上他身，一只膝盖抵住他的小腹。上不来气的永梦起不来身，挣扎的双腿也引肚子上的压力而无法大幅度扭动，只会更痛苦。

“大我…——！放开我…！”永梦双瞳间满是慌乱，拼命伸出胳膊抓住对方肩往上推。可惜花家的手臂隔出来的空荡已经有足够距离，永梦的手指力度根本没有发挥余地，天才玩家无计可施。  
紧接着，花家抬手从桌子角取下他刚才没喝完的罐装咖啡。而他起身动作带来更多不稳压力，碾过施加到下方被压住的永梦腹部。永梦发出可怜的喘息，揪住花家白大褂的关节泛白，另只手哀求似的拍打对方大腿上。  
注意到身下情况，回到原位的花家多少还是估计到永梦的身体，他可不能现在弄出事情。所以黑医稍稍转移开腿上重量，膝盖也继续那么用力。永梦立马插空颤抖得摄取空气，不过大脑中可没出现丝毫感激。

等了几秒见永梦平稳不少，花家才把咖啡罐举到对方眼上端，“虽然我不在乎食物，但饮品我还是偏向这款。”这是自动贩卖机或者便利店随处可见的罐装黑咖啡，花家现在也成堆购买纯属习惯，根本不在乎和矿泉水的价格差。“你让我尝尝如何？”  
这话带有足够的恶趣味，悠长深暗到如一条蛇。  
“等等？！”永梦完全想象不到这个姿势对方要用咖啡怎么对待自己，惊慌之下直接大叫出来。“不要在用我实验这种事了！”  
面对要抬头的永梦，花家只是渗透出更多冷漠。目光下带着强烈的占有欲，他此时此刻已经被打开闸门，不想失去在手的味道。  
手往下按压下去，从腹部连同至胸口的闷胀把永梦逼回地面。

瞬间一道影子闪到永梦眼前，来不及反应，永梦下意识抬手想保护自己。结果甩出的手臂拍在了花家腕部，本来要倒出来的咖啡在花家躲避后险险稳在掌心，但还是溅出几滴。  
“不要用这种方法！”  
“那么你能想到让我尝出味道的方法？”  
反问如同利剑贯穿永梦，他无话可说。张开的嘴冒不出任何词，而忍耐抵达顶点的花家被抽干了所有耐心，抬手便毫无征兆的把咖啡隔着高度洒向永梦未合上的嘴。  
永梦大惊失色，却已被带有温差的苦涩咖啡泼了一嘴。他闭眼扭开脖子，却太晚。  
咖啡液体四溅开来，一半随着永梦甩头而拍在白皙的脖颈上，另一半灌入口中。脱下外套后的T恤弄脏，被动作蹭卷起的袖口也湿在了肩头。  
几滴水冲入鼻腔，口中的液体也被地球引力拉入喉咙，无法好好喘息便灌下肚。永梦猛烈的咳嗽起来，身体强硬的震动腹部，绷紧的腹肌一次次艰难的顶撞花家的膝盖，空气断断续续挤压出。

趁着永梦回不过神，花家把咖啡底残留的液体倒入口中，将空罐子不看的抛去垃圾桶的方向。罐子忙不迭的打上垃圾桶边缘弹开，摔去地面的接连噪音化作了开赛时的枪响，解除掉花家最后一道枷锁。  
空出的那只手擒住永梦挡在胸口上的其中一条胳膊，并压去永梦的喉咙上。永梦喉头接触到压力，咳嗽被强行堵住，呼吸更加不流畅，涨红的脸在污渍中逐升分明。  
手臂被上方人强行扭来的姿势很难受无力，发麻同时根本推不开。他被对方操控着，自己的胳膊反而变成自己的负担。

花家的膝盖顺着永梦小腹滑下，最终跨坐上去，附身吮吸上永梦的脖子。他舌尖寻求着目标而探出，伴着一个吻勾起咖啡浓香渲染的肌肤，在口中品了品。  
“果然，”他只不过想要个结果。“除了口腔，其他外露肌肤并不会让我恢复味觉。”他扫了眼别来目光的永梦，对方被憋出泪花这次真的在眼眶里打转。那生理液体折射出来的光抽搐着花家的每根神经，可他却竭力稳住音调。“沾在其他地方的咖啡是无味的，那么——”  
下一个目标毫无疑问，是嘴。  
彻底陷入弱势中的永梦多少呈现出放弃的姿态，而他也被折腾的心灵疲惫。战斗和往日工作他不会如此，也不会轻易冲着花家低头，可惜现在他早就成为了品尝的对象。

咖啡苦涩的味道随着口腔温度的上升而变了味道，不知道该如何接受这难以言喻的变化，永梦错乱的呼救被花家捣得支离破碎。  
虽然尝不出味道，但花家能感觉到温度。不是刚煮出来的炙热，也不是原本罐装的凉度，而是被永梦自身捂暖的气息。  
这说法也不算全不对，到底咖啡已经被永梦喝下或流失。花家尝到的味道不过是残留下的味道，并不是真正的液体。实则那黏在永梦嘴上的咖啡污渍并不会带来丝毫味道，花家尝到的是被气味包裹的永梦。  
所碰触的质感与温度，全部全部都属于永梦本身。  
就好比他将咖啡涂抹在了永梦肌肤上，口腔内，从里到外嗅这气息统统化作身下的人…那双被他侵略剥夺的唇。

花家的目的本只有味道。  
然而作为食物或者饮品，必然具备着色香味，还有温度口感。而现在除了味道外，其他全部都被永梦取代。  
不，甚至说连味道也被永梦混杂取代。  
被扩大的咖啡香味下，微妙的扭曲呈现变化，那是永梦自身存在感的爆发。一次次中合，冲入花家残破的味蕾。  
没错，花家渴求味道。人生最后那点损失中，这方法是唯一一点可以弥补的。  
但这其实并不能弥补，只是短暂临时的替代罢了。他很清楚，毕竟他聪明到不行，却没中止行为举止。  
他不放走永梦的原因自己也清楚，因为他大脑灵光。他想要的其实是借着弥补的机会，再多体验一下那原本不会出现在他人生里的感觉和味道…  
想不到一个无需去在乎的事情，就被短时间内轻易扭曲了观点，花家内心自嘲不已。他停下动作，拉开些许距离，望了望那只被自己圈起来的兔子。  
永梦手足无措，嘴唇周围被浸湿蔓延的红晕扩散，弄得鼻头和脸颊也染上色泽。那是凌乱不堪的样貌，  
污渍，唾液，汗水，眼泪。明明被吓得煞白，却又烙印上潮红。真是微妙的画面，映衬到这所老旧医院不明亮的光线中，收入花家的影子下，变得错乱不清。  
花家凝视着，闻着丝丝从身下腾起的热度。舔舔嘴角，能分明回味起刚才彼此碰触时形成的咖啡苦香。  
被这样注视，永梦也停止挣扎。他读不懂花家，不解的望去。无法轻易抚平的心境在胸口翻腾，和他一齐拼命寻找呼吸的节拍。

花家不知怎的松开永梦被捏红的手腕，变色肌肤上还残留着清晰的白色指印，逐渐消失。他另一只手依旧没放开永梦的衣襟，但这次好似恢复了些许耐心，缓慢提起引导。  
黑医的手指摸索溜过永梦被汗液稍稍染潮的发根，滑向脑后托起，带着不容挣脱的压迫感把永梦锁得更紧。  
他把永梦再度捉入吻里。  
这个封锁却维持了短暂一会，隔出空荡让花家微微调整了一下姿势。永梦依旧被压在身下，但年轻的天才玩家却没继续扭动。他在失神，解读花家行为变化的缘由。毕竟他不敢轻易丢弃掉花家，若可以，他想弄懂。  
小小的颤抖代替挣扎，永梦偶尔会不自觉的在对方怀里扭动两下，却被花家强行扳回原位。好比条件反射，感觉到逃脱不了，永梦就不再继续下去。而花家也没继续强制对方，而是顺着停下的人继续索取上前，刚才的猛力只不过是在宣誓自己的主导权。  
永梦撞痛的脑后已经不枕在冰冷坚硬的地面，而是被花家握在掌中。花家的行为和前一次截然不同，明明都是猛烈的搜刮索取，却放缓节奏带上丝感情色调。要说上次只是情急之下忙于搜索答案，那么这次可以说是得到答案后单纯享受与使用。

亲吻吮吸变得短而有力，不再施加啃咬和践踏，单单一点点将味道送入舌中。花家的舌尖每擦过一次永梦，纠缠上几秒后便会退出。他给予永梦喘息换气的机会，但也不会更长久。空气被带入的瞬间他便会不再等待的继续侵入。  
永梦原本撕扯对方白大褂的手逐渐失去了力气，忘掉目的。指头勾在布料上，却又想是维持住他们的姿势。  
花家现在沉浸享受，不带有任何破坏和欺压。  
他单纯饥渴，口口吞咽曾经中意的咖啡味。他大口揽过此时才被扩大体的浓香，借着永梦传达来的唇吞咽。  
他真的是在品尝本来永远不会出现的东西。  
不管是咖啡，还是永梦。花家都在将其不浪费的流入记忆的味蕾里。  
永梦锁痛的眉头舒展开，只在偶尔传来的吮吸力度太大而时会哼出声，却也没再那么难受。花家每次力度抽走后便会放软点，给他适应后才进入下一轮。  
这有了点人情味。从花家火热的口腔，霸道的亲吻，以及不放手的行为中，永梦感觉到对方对于肉体损失掉的权利有着货真价实的渴望与懊恼。

终于花家放开了永梦，抽走的手让身下的人失去支撑，年轻的医生倒回地上。终于不用再绷紧后背任由对方托起的引导，也终于不用被不间断的抽离氧气，永梦软在那里贪婪的呼吸，周围依旧散发着咖啡的味道。  
相比胸口强烈起伏的永梦，花家只是抹了抹嘴。接着他脱下身上被咖啡溅上几滴的白大褂，揉成一团丢到了永梦脸上。永梦被砸来的衣服捂住头，取下前竟感到身体变轻松，花家起开了。  
“要走就走。不走的话，厕所在走廊尽头。”花家口吻掉回以前的高度，单手插在那件看起来夸张的老虎印花卫衣口袋里，走去衣柜取出另一件备用白大褂，“我不提供毛巾。”那么这衣服，就是替代品了。  
永梦有点想把衣服打回对方脸上，可惜他此时浑身涌出的异样感根本收不住。他甚至都不能冷静的站在原地，双脚在不安的踱了两步。面对花家他没法作出冷静的状态，最终鞋底踩着地上的咖啡污渍，大步冲入走廊。  
可他很快反应过来，自己的背包和大衣全部丢落在了花家的办公室里。这弄得他心情没处搁至，最后扶着墙边堆积的废弃桌子深深叹了口气。  
不知道放空自己多久，他才僵着脸，攥着那件白大褂走去了走廊尽头的洗手间。

厕所裂开一条缝隙的镜子中，永梦审视自己的样子半天，他都不敢想象刚才花家眼里自己是怎么个样子。被蹭花发干发黏的咖啡污弄脏在肌肤上，只要轻轻动动舌头就会强迫大脑回想起刚才的经历。  
咖啡的味道充斥着花家的气息。没有准确的词可以形容，宛如许多情绪被揉杂在一起。本只是人们口腔分泌的普遍味道，却独特而浓重，只能让他脑海浮现出一个人。  
就与花家一样，浓烈到令永梦全程只被熏晕在其中，根本顾不上口中咖啡的变化。  
其实他也一样，花家的味道成为了他味觉唯一能识别的存在。  
并且那个味道在心理和气场之下被扩大几倍，充实永梦全身，已闻不到其他。

被自己心底想法吓到，永梦浑身竖起汗毛。他立马拧开水龙头使劲洗脸，指腹用力搓着脸颊皮肤，不停冲刷嘴唇。他撩起水含入口中，来来回回漱了好几次，直到漱口的力度让他腮帮子更疼。  
随后他把脖子，耳朵，发梢都好好清理一遍。不光手指，连整条胳膊都洗了，来回嗅着查看残留味道，洗手液也被他废了很多。  
不管衣服是不是被弄湿，他还是把衣服下面用沾湿的手抹净。滑落的冰凉水珠擦过腰侧，令他浑身绷紧，却没停。  
洗完后他抓起那白大褂，却没使用。僵在那里，握着衣服丢也不是擦也不是，最终垂下手臂站在原地。水珠从他粘在一起的发梢尖端滴落，他单单用手向后梳起。

花家以此来寻求味觉的恢复，这些短暂的赐予同那瞬即逝不可实现的梦想没有区别。  
虽然花家的行为让永梦不舒服，永梦也不喜欢被强硬对待，却无法给出来其他解决办法。  
只要不管那个人就好了吗？内心的自己不停这样怒骂着。然而永梦莫名其妙的胸口收紧，抽痛得他呼吸困难。  
他刚才那样恐慌的冲洗，不过是擦掉了咖啡的残留和花家给自己抹上的津液。但他永远都不会忘记花家带来的味道，还有原本亲吻的目的，以及动作转化间作为生命最后的一个人的需求。  
永梦的目光变了，回头注视镜子中的自己。没擦干的水附着在肌肤上，随着灯光的折射晶莹剔透，却也看不真切。不清楚是不是眼中已没了那被逼出来的泪水，红肿的嘴是不是已麻木不堪。

他不是一个被捕食者。  
他是一个投食者，一个喂食者，一个主动行动者。  
永梦决定成为这样的人。若无法阻止花家继续使用卡带战斗，而他自己也不会停下与Bugster的战斗。那么他只能继续往前，可能会与那个男人时而站在一条战线。  
大概花家会习惯性说不需要别人怜惜自己的生命，但永梦不打算看着对方死去。他觉得在生命衰弱之前，花家依旧有着作为人的权利。比如他仍旧还念那些味道，这看似小小的要求此时却难如登天。

“我要和你做一个交易，”永梦回去后，把揉成一团的白大褂丢给了坐在电脑前转椅上的花家。男子的视线映着屏幕中的荧光，略带好奇和不解的皱起眉头。  
永梦相当坚定，“我可以成为你的味蕾。”  
花家也不是第一次接触永梦，偶尔还是会被对方将上几军。为此他饶有兴趣，嘴角扬起，“条件是？”  
“不许那样强迫的吻我，该给你的时候我会主动给你。”永梦口吻压低，介于两个人格之间，“一天最多就一次。你做生意不都是靠钱交易的吗？我们来做交易。”  
彼此的目光如锁链般衔接。花家并未给出反驳。


	3. Ageustia

“不允强吻你。一天只能一次。这是两个条件，”花家一字一句的纠正永梦。“而你愿意成为我的味蕾，这是一个条件。”  
看着面部表情难得没有动摇的永梦，花家口气换得轻松，似乎蛮享受的，“你要增加一个对我有利的条件。要不然，我就从你要求的那两个中剔除一个。”他已经给这个新医生让步了，毕竟他自己没提出来，而是让对方选。  
永梦转了转眼珠，告诫自己冷静同时也仔细想了想。虽然他这过于认真看着很好笑，可花家却没再多讽刺，而是耐心的坐在那里等着对方答复。他没打断赶走永梦，甚至说对方留下来还蛮赚的。  
“那…你可以选择你喜欢的食物…？”不算肯定，在不清楚这交易是不是等价的情况下，永梦口吻增加了几分倔强。这是一个简单的要求，他不想被否决。  
花家没吭声，猜不出是什么意思，大概还在内心掂量着。这弄的永梦有些站不住，他不安的攥住衣服边，把声音抬高。“你可以选择你想品尝的食物给我吃，然后你来吻我。”最后关于吻的发言弄得永梦脸颊发烫，尾音禁不住抖了下。  
这很有趣，青涩笨拙的逞强，眼前的年轻医生看起来就让人很想欺负。花家想看到更多，至少他在换回味觉同时，还能以此击败天才玩家。所以他没反对，“行，妥协。到时候那行为是流程，是交易内容。你主动或者我主动，都是合理范围内。”  
总感觉各种情绪揉成一团堵在胸口，永梦咽了咽口水却没能开口。这交易是他提出来的，对方也妥协了。至少自己不会再被强迫做事，也不会受到无节制的纠缠，以及毫无控制的疼痛折磨。而他认为花家是会好好交易的人。就像往日工作那样，给了钱他就会医治。  
“那你每天下班来我这里，”花家补充道。永梦有犹豫现象，花家无语的叹了口气，“你们不可能让我进CR，我也不想拜访圣都。”难掩的厌恶，花家甚至有点想冷笑，却还是维持住表情瞄了眼对方，“还是说你想和我在公园或者餐厅里接吻？”  
刚才的严肃气势一扫而光，别说在脑中描绘画面，光听到对方直言不讳的谈及在大庭广众之下接吻就已经让永梦脸红。因害羞扭曲的天才玩家只能别开头用手背挡住嘴角的抽搐，快步走去沙发旁带走了自己的背包和外套。  
他狼狈的样子自然无法逃脱花家的眼睛，黑医毫不掩盖的乐了一下，但他没打算评价什么。转回身看向电脑屏幕，花家抬手将怀里那团脏白大褂扔在脚边，听着永梦离开房间的脚步声。

由此开始，花家和永梦之间的交易便开始了。  
“等一下。”看着花家凑过来，永梦条件反射似的抬手捂向对方的嘴。花家往后躲开没让对方轻易碰自己的脸，却也烦躁到眉头不展。永梦一脸认真的给出解释，“至少让我先漱口。”  
“味道会削弱。”花家有些不耐烦，他从不知道自己会对这种事等不及。  
当他再度想强硬些亲上去时，却被永梦推住胸口隔开距离。介于他们的交易条件，花家难得规规矩矩的履行，也就不再逼上前。  
“只是清水漱口，又不是刷牙。”永梦坚持观点的坐在那里，笔直瞪向撑住椅子扶手倾身挡在自己面前的黑医。“再说，你不是说我会让原本的味道扩大几倍吗？”  
面对永梦，一向我行我素的花家这次也好好听进去。毕竟这件事建立在他们两人之间，所以花家没有过多余地自己建立独立行动方向。  
永梦往日说话都会带上敬语，此时另一层人格却不知怎么冒出些苗头，或许是出自保护本能，敬语也随之消失。  
永梦吃的是花家从便利店买的牛肉芝士汉堡包，花家看似并不怎么注重饮食结构。但这既然是花家以前总是买的，所以作为味道的回味永梦也没有拒绝理由。另一方面就是这种时候都是花家掏钱解决永梦这顿饭，所以只要能接受味道永梦就没得挑。  
永梦将吃了一半的汉堡放回桌子，抬手微微施力推在了花家胸口。这次黑白色头发的男人没有不满的坚持立场，而是勉强忍下让开路，目送永梦拐出门去了厕所。

意想不到的是，坐在电脑股市前等待的花家迎来了个措手不及。  
他听到回来人的脚步声，都没来得及起身。椅子才转到中途，余光里身影就已经疾步冲到他身前。花家本能要起身或者做出回避，可思维深处意识到那个是永梦后，行为就被自己不自觉强行僵住。  
下一秒，永梦几近扑倒似的闯到他眼前。天才玩家一只手抠住花家放在椅子扶手上的胳膊，另只用力握住花家的肩，毫不停留的凑近贴来。  
转椅轱辘因永梦的大幅度动作而被推动，椅子带着两人重量不由的溜出些许，座位垫也滑出个弧。最终椅背换成背对的方式打在了办公桌上，随即永梦压上的重量将椅子卡在了花家和桌子之间。

永梦用力吻住了花家。  
即使刚才忙不迭的因椅子跑动而失去平衡，他却还死命捉着花家不放。他这脚步一不稳，差不多把身体整个重量都压了上去，两人嘴和嘴之间可以说是被硬生生“撞”到一起的，此时花家被永梦强行覆盖。  
可这位不甘示弱的年轻医生没打算冲这个小小失误低头，而是借着平衡稳住，立马转换了唇部的力度。些许缝隙更换呼吸，紧接着主动张开口含上，并做出动作吮吸。  
刚才平衡突然被打破，迫使花家下意识抬手扶住永梦的腰，他结实的手指从后方抓住永梦那件单薄的蓝色T恤，失控间还因突然收紧而隔着布料不小心狠抓了下永梦的后腰侧。  
可永梦没有躲闪，甚至吻入更深更真切，大概没注意到被抓的疼痛。花家也就在内心吃惊于永梦的行为同时，一点点松开力度，最后只让掌心贴那里，手臂维持圈住的姿势扶稳怀里的人。  
大概自己的行为过于猛烈和急躁，根本没有什么经验的永梦在自己笨拙错乱的亲吻下，反而自己先累了。他压制着气喘吁吁，顶着略微缺氧的红脸颊拉开距离。大脑混乱泛白，以至于他目光都带出些迷离。

终于可以好好审视这个大胆者，花家没说出来对方现在的样子怎么好玩。倒是他被对方杂乱无章的吻技给弄得也要上不来气，少见的深吸口气调整呼吸，藏起被对方攻破防线的不甘心，扬起眉，“这行为是怎么回事？”  
被对方的声音问到，永梦才回过神。他赶紧撑起手臂要拉开距离，却被绕在身后的手瞬间揪住衣服，擒在花家身前不得逃脱。  
“给你尝的话，我主动不也是正常的吗？”永梦试图说得理直气壮，实则他被自己的行为羞的根本语调不稳。  
如同在观察猎物，花家锐利的目光如针尖似的细细戳过永梦，根本不在乎对方多么不自在。“你说不要我那么粗暴的吻你，那么你就可以这么擅自粗暴的吻我？”  
永梦差点就习惯性去道歉，却赶忙咬紧牙把话咽回肚子。他根本不需要冲花家道歉，这点他可不能松下去，再说他多少对之前那几段经历有一点点记仇。  
“因为…”提及理由，永梦还真不知道如何开口。从自己进入洗手间漱口，这整个过程的心理变化实在过于复杂。他也没想到会如此冲动，可不这样做大概他就会毁约。所以此时只能带着点可怜的挤出话，“不这样的话，就…没法好好被吻。”

花家稍有一愣，随即了然的抿了抿嘴，显露微妙的感慨神色。他猜到了永梦的行动。  
永梦依旧在对于他们之间的行为感到抗拒和不适，那种感觉在刚才的时间中被扩大。想到回来要和花家接吻，永梦就不自觉的在紧张里造出压力。若不豁出去，可能他都会犹豫再三要不要回到这个房间。但按照性格永梦不可能不回来，为此他最终选择深呼吸，放空思想，直接以冲刺的形式不给自己踌躇的机会，便一步夺走去了花家的唇。  
这行为真是笨拙到让人哭笑不得，想到这里的花家都忍不住无奈的摇了摇头。可惜他不会因为对方傻傻的行为就放宽心，有着野兽内心的黑医不会收起爪子。  
“下次不要用这么蠢的行为了，”他调侃得永梦脸更红，却舌锋不变。“顺便说，我很讨厌突然被侵占，不要用那样蹩脚的行为引导我。”  
说罢，花家被对方原本握在扶手上的胳膊往边上一撤，永梦就失去平衡趴向他身上。借着永梦抓住椅子努力稳住身子的空荡，花家粗暴的用手揽过对方脖子，将其揪到自己嘴前，随后厮磨着牙列吻咬上去。

牛肉和芝士的味道还残存，却比刚才淡去许多。这次花家的目的已经不再是食物的味道，而是对永梦刚才行为的惩罚。  
他听到永梦鼻子发出的抗拒声音，对方感到疼痛的扭动头，嘴唇在他口中绷紧抽动。花家根本不听，宛如残酷的掠夺家，不停抽走永梦的呼吸。  
永梦本来失去平衡的身子彻底垮了，腿不稳导致单膝跪在地上，去寻找扶手的胳膊也在看不前的情况下磕在了扶手边缘。  
然而即使他跪在地上，花家还是没松开，甚至压低身子把这个长吻进行到底。  
一口气的机会都没给，本来就被打乱呼吸节奏的永梦彻底没了气。他的手疯狂的砸着花家的腿，向上抬起的脖子艰苦吞咽。结果他最后被花家弄的两腿都跪去地上，屁股也迫不得已被按在了脚踝中间。

全部气输出后，花家如同掰开两块死死吸在一起的磁铁似的松开彼此，大口吐了口气靠回椅子上。而永梦被对方霸道的按着肩膀推坐在地板上，嘴被吸附的力量硬生生扯开，弄得他缺氧的大脑几乎犯晕，跪坐在椅子前发蒙。  
“你…你不是不能强吻的吗！”永梦回过神爆出一句，却因喘息不稳而变了调，彻底丢了气势。甚至在发狠说话时，他都感到胸口闷痛。  
“刚才那个和品尝没关系，是惩罚。我说了，我讨厌你突然强吻我。任何人都不要那样靠近我。”黑医冷言，“下次可能我会下意识出手揍你。”  
任性，霸道，自作主张，永梦恶狠狠的瞪了眼坐在那里的人。有点摇晃的站起来，却感到自己的样子在对方面前丢尽了脸。花家只是一副理所当然，如同欣赏小动物似的看着他，弄的永梦气不打一处来。  
这弄的永梦把另一个人格都气了出来，他抬脚冷不丁的踢了花家的椅子轱辘。本来就靠在桌边的椅子没有空间的震了下，而永梦根本看都不看稳住身后瞪眼震惊的花家，掉头拿上东西离开，把那半块汉堡也留在了桌子上。

但是此后永梦还是在和对方进行着交易，至少在花家死之前他都会让自己坚持更久。  
鱿鱼丝，炸鸡，寿司，热狗，炒面便当，三文鱼盖饭，菠萝面包。每次花家拿出来的东西都不一样，而永梦也都吃掉。  
永梦开始怀疑对方是不是真的喜欢吃这些，还是对方只是想一个一个回忆味道。但他都没开口问，只是持续实施。  
大部分时间花家都懒得等待永梦的细嚼慢咽，他会不耐烦的催促，或者走来试探的吻上去。这种时候花家比之前要柔和很多，在条件约束下带有一定询问的意思，所以永梦也就应了。  
永梦更多时候都是拒绝的，并且要去漱口。可偶尔他也没那么做，纯属是因为花家的目光盯得他太不舒服。和老老实实坐在桌子那里吃东西的永梦不同，花家每次都是几口凑活吃完东西，反正他也不需要尝味道。  
“好了”，“可以了”。这些都是永梦发出来的信号。他会乖乖找到花家，然后让对方凑过来吻自己。  
地点没什么新鲜的，毕竟也不是搞什么浪漫事。一般就是坐在椅子上，或者站着，偶尔会被压在墙上。  
永梦逐渐觉得自己把这本不该习惯的事情都变成了习惯，甚至他递过去一个眼神，花家就会过来吻自己，舌头溜进来品尝着味道。  
他的确成为了一名投食者，但也被对方毫不剩下的搜刮。

“你头发…！”一次永梦在对方凑过来时，注意到对方白发的增加。衰弱不会停止，刘海前端也被侵占，这引来了永梦的注意。  
花家捉下对方要摸过去试探的手，宛如阻止对方永远都不要碰似的攥在掌心里，目光将永梦锁死。“无所谓，不要在意那个。快点。”  
永梦只能转回目光，但也清楚自己现在说那个也无济于事。他根本阻止不了这些，原本就被加快结束的生命根本停不下来，他唯一能做的只是在这段日子里给花家传递味道。  
永梦垂下胳膊示意对方松开自己，随后唇往前贴近。  
他挂着奶油蘑菇意面的浓香，将涂抹嘴纹的白酱气息滑入花家口中。这份浓郁却温和的味道跳动在两人之间，花家鼻子深深喘出气，随后加大了吮吸。  
永梦没有退开，而是往前挺身让自己靠近施力方向，从而让对方探入得更深。  
介于永梦的行为一直都很听话，而花家后来也从来不强硬对待，两人就都契合许多，不再彼此施压。  
品尝过后，花家会舔舔永梦的嘴，不浪费一丝可能性的亲过嘴角，这才收回动作。  
而永梦也不在那么在意，舌尖不再反感的擦过自己的嘴，随后若无其事的开始收拾东西离开。花家从不阻止他。

花家第一次拿出来永梦不擅长的东西是一次战后，两个人多少都挂了彩。永梦来医院找花家后，还在这里免费换了下药。  
花家拿出来了今日要品尝的饮品，永梦盯着那瓶罐装啤酒，不安起来，“不太会喝酒。”   
“你看起来也不像是会喝的人，”花家冷嘲热讽同时却还是拉开罐子。他靠近永梦，没想让人躲。“你不会醉的。”  
永梦以为对方说得轻松，会强迫自己喝。但花家没有，反而黑医自己喝入口中。随着咽下去，花家带着口中被酒水浸湿的舌头，探入到永梦口中。  
一点点涂抹，一点点吮吸，一点点品尝。  
就这样，花家先喝几口，再去亲吻永梦。他没强迫永梦去喝，而是自己寻到方法。依旧是咽下无味灼烧的液体，却享受着对方舌肌上的酒精醇香。  
永梦嘴角的伤口被轻微拉扯，带出来的酒精引出丝丝不引人注意的疼痛。他没在乎，而是主动回应了花家的动作，把对方口中的酒精引来自己这边，再送回那端的味蕾上。  
酒精的刺激味充满口腔，不适的辣味被覆盖到舌头表面。和真实喝到的不同，富有花家的体温与触感，变得不再一样。  
永梦多吮吸了几次，中和起来的酒精被花家摩出其他感觉，而永梦并不排斥。

一罐喝完，花家习惯性捏瘪在手里。他没离开永梦，永梦也并未有任何停止的意思。  
两人动作合一，呼吸与水声同步，伴着那迷离的麦香飘荡在空气中。直到他们口中的味道淡化，被彼此的味道掩盖，才拉开距离。  
永梦有一瞬间追去花家，却被对方不留情的分开。  
“今天到此为止，”花家口吻换回平淡，回身把罐子丢入垃圾桶。  
永梦不懂为何刚才自己那么做。花家应该自然也感觉到，可却表现得宛如什么事都没发生。  
永梦自己无法开口。他清楚他们只是交易罢了，身体的感觉终究只是被行为的带动。


	4. Oxygeusia

花家衰弱的更加严重了。  
即使他不和永梦多讲，但永梦也能看得出来。喘息的频率，说话的声音，皮肤的颜色，汗水的分泌。这些都同从前的那个男人不同，身为医生的永梦分辨得一清二楚。  
但是花家根本不需要其他人担心自己，每次永梦提出关于身体的疑问，甚至想要上前检查时，花家就会恶言相向。“我知道自己的情况，你根本没必要费那个时间查。别乱碰我，”花家总是拍掉永梦伸来的手。  
为此他们两个人的接触也变得没有以前那么频繁。花家不想老看到永梦担心的好人脸，他也不会每天希望永梦出现在自己眼前。然而这就像是反向作用，而或者说是习惯，永梦倒是变成每天都照常来。  
或许是真真切切意识到花家的时间所剩无几，永梦变得急躁不安，偶尔甚至逼迫般的凑过去投喂亲吻。在花家不给他准备食物时，自己偶尔会自己带来，擅自吃掉后告诉对方来吻自己。其实永梦明白这样并不好，不管是行为还是心理，他应该有所节制，却克制不住。  
与此同时这发展也令花家有些没辙，他认为事态有些失控。一方面是他对于永梦的行为无可奈何，但自己的身体却无法像以前那般粗暴有力的吓唬小医生。另一方面是他总被那份诱惑撕扯神经，以至于分不清这是来自食物味道的贪求，还是来自永梦自身的主动邀请。  
实在是讽刺。每每走过去亲吻永梦时，花家都在内心这样嘲笑自己。要不然就是他会刻意冷落掉永梦，揪住对方领子甩出办公室，残酷的驱赶对方回去，不管外面是不是下着暴雨。  
面对这样精神状况和行为表现都开始不同的花家，永梦无法不受到影响。花家不再是过去那个坚守自我中心，性格冷漠，行为孤高，思想沉稳下透露出好斗的黑医。现在时而变得贪婪容易被诱导，时而又冰冷得宛如没感情。  
不停地切换，每次反应都不同，和坏掉的电路般不稳定。永梦永远不知道下一秒对方会亲上来品尝味道，还是会毫不留情的赶自己走。

永梦那晚照常被闭门关在了外面，而花家也因为身体情况最近与那些透过情报来探病的各路人士也断了来往。永梦回去的路上淋了暴雨，第二天患了重感冒。  
他自然不会去找花家。半是生气，半是因为他不会想传染给花家，这情况也不可能在进行唇舌之交。  
睡到下午的他请了假没去上班，却自己回又回到医院取了药。戴着口罩套了一件厚衣服的永梦走路显得有些轻飘飘，却吃了一惊的望见花家出现在了圣都附近。  
“别担心，我今天不会去找你的。”因为身体情况，永梦心情极糟，讽刺中挂着明显不满。这些日子的接触令他对花家表现得更加直接不再拘谨，所以此时他明目张胆得白了眼黑医，垫了垫手里装药的塑料袋，“你也不会傻到吻我吧？”  
花家脸色不变，依旧是副不受影响的面容。他单手插在白大褂口袋里，站在原地没动。  
搞不懂对方要做什么，永梦也没力气思考。他垂下头把口罩往上拉了拉，最后无视对方的继续迈步。  
然而就在他们擦肩而过时，花家却开口，“我们的交易到此为止。你不需要来了，”平稳得好似根本不值一提。  
永梦曾几度在内心劝阻自己干脆不要再去找这个人，却从没实施过。如今听到这话，他感到比想象要重许多的打击，宛如被丢弃般难以忍受的回头望去。  
花家单单越过肩头瞥了感冒的人一眼，语气被他吊高回以前那副令人不爽调子，“被这样对待还要来？那就是你太过幼稚天真了，Ex-Aid。”挤出冷笑，花家迈步离去。

永梦没去找花家，即使在两天后病好了，他也没再去。  
他让自己借着病情的转化冷却，随后继续投入到战斗当中。即便与Snipe碰到一起，不过就是照常打斗，谁都没继续提及那件事。  
永梦宛如把自己的感觉封锁，不让思维受到记忆的干涉。他战斗模式同往日没过多区别，而飞彩他们也就都没做出更多怀疑。  
实则这并不是永梦真正想的。  
只要战斗和工作从他的事件中撤出，他的思绪就无法停止想到花家大我。  
明明应该生气，却满满都是担心。明明那个黑医并没有那么友好，但他还是害怕失去。  
他认为那是作为医生的自己无法忍受人们生命的消失，然而这份空虚感却如同他在戒毒戒烟。自己不继续迈出脚步靠近的话，那只会让遗憾更多。  
他认为自己是自私的，毕竟部分想法是为了自己的感觉，而另以部分才是为了对方，人都如此。他宁愿相信这是自己扭曲后内心的私欲，却无法不害怕幻想对方会在不知情的情况下数据化消失。

随后的日子里，骑士们与Bugster的战斗几近惨烈，后期的事态刻不容缓。  
这次永梦要招架不住。明明是天才玩家，可他也遍体鳞伤。  
敌人的强烈一击被花家勉强挡了下来，这点永梦都没意料到。看着那个身影插入自己身前救了自己，永梦有一瞬间愣住。  
Snipe头都没有回，而是继续帮永梦接下了下一击。显然花家要撑不住，同样受伤的他此时身体几乎被压下，双脚在地面划出痕迹，硬生生将攻击顶了回去。  
火光随着攻击炸裂，晃入Ex-Aid眼中，头晕目眩。永梦无法把实现从眼前的男人身上移开，觉得变得如此摇摆不定。上不来的呼吸迫使永梦察觉到，原来自己竟然在战斗力产生了害怕，若不继续看着，说不定花家也会死亡。  
好在Brave反应过来，从另一侧击中因Snipe而分神的Bugster，这才使其停止对花家的追击。  
调整好姿势的永梦冲上前，而花家也丝毫没有退让的余地起步冲刺。Snipe在Ex-Aid前方以同样的速度并进，并且开抢帮Ex-Aid开了路，这使得永梦得到空档一举将敌人消灭。  
要是以后询问花家为何突然出手保护自己，甚至舍身帮助自己，花家肯定一句都不肯说。所以等胜利后回头，永梦也没能开口合适的开口话题。  
然而花家身体情况已经濒临极限，摇晃不稳的双腿最终在头晕失力下单膝跪地。黑医依靠手中的武器支撑自己，却无法很好的直起沉重呼气而震痛的背。  
永梦下意识想要跑过去，却被传送回了圣都。他从地板上爬起来后，不顾周围人目光冲过走廊，望去窗外楼下寻找那个原本应该一齐传送回来的身影。  
最终他发现黑医有些跌撞的身影，对方已经离开建筑走过医院前的主路。男人禁不住身体负荷停下脚步，扶助长椅后试图调整呼吸，随即他继续挺身迈步，并且努力让自己的走路姿势同往日误差。  
永梦想要冲下楼去，却被明日那叫住，小患者还在CR等着自己再度确认。小患者自然没了大碍，但旧病还在，身为医生的永梦不可能丢下患者不管，他还有小儿科的工作。  
头一次他感到脚步如此犹豫而沉重，但他现在该做什么是已经决定的，为此他值得咬住牙回去CR。

花家没有食欲，他根本不在乎多吃一餐或者少吃一顿，而现在身体的不适令他丧失胃口。就连他坐在电脑前的身影都比过去失去架势，电脑荧光惹得他头疼，迫使他垂下头调整呼吸，而不是专注于股票的跌落。  
这种衰弱自然没有医疗方法，也不会有药物治疗。他顶多就用水冲下两片维生素做补充，其他时间他则干事情转移注意力。  
“大我——…”  
熟悉的声音响起，花家发觉自己竟没能注意到走廊的脚步声。他蹙眉露出不怎么欢迎的表情看去门口的永梦，来人穿着往日的外套，手里多了一个塑料袋。  
“你已经不需要来这里了，还是你要谈论什么没用的话？”虽然花家抛出问题，却明显不想进行下去。他的话中带刺，可永梦没出口抱怨。  
永梦只往里面迈出一步，担忧的心情在那不展的眉头间过分鲜明。只不过他清楚花家不会渴求怜悯，更多会被惹火，因此永梦没多开口询问花家身体情况，毕竟过去他也问了够多了。  
“我只是来吃饭的，”永梦调整好情绪，此时的状态飘忽不定。看似带有往日的认真，却多少露出M的性格显得口吻轻佻。他打破气氛，眨眨眼，“没地方可以去。”  
这话过于好笑，显然没事找事，花家根本无法做出什么表现，保持满脸不信。永梦见到他这样，于是从袋子里拿出来了两盒寿司，“和你一起晚饭吃多了，现在不想回家一个人吃。”  
多半是实话，另半是他在把感情扩大很多。  
见花家没有要接的意思，也没有继续开口驱赶的行为，永梦走上前把两盒寿司摆在桌角。接着他从塑料袋里取出来一次性筷子与纸巾，按照他观察的情况，花家多半是没吃饭。

宛如一直戒备的捕食者，花家坐在那里捕捉着永梦每个动作。  
知道自己在被试探，永梦装作没在意的避开目光。自己一边承受花家犀利的目光，一边拿走其中一盒寿司坐到了病人看病用的椅子上。  
自从花家不再接收看诊，那个椅子后来就只有永梦坐。永梦总是端端正正坐在那里吃晚饭，然后和花家在那里接吻。如今这画面再次出现，竟让花家有些怀念，当然花家没有表现出来。  
花家的头发全部蜕变成了银白，虽说配上那张俊俏的脸让人以为没什么。可在知情的永梦眼中，便和冬日的寒雪般令人喘不上气，并且他也看得出花家的身体状态还没能从战后恢复过来。

永梦没有让花家吻自己，也没有主动送去味道。他就像本该在这里吃饭似的，安静的坐在那里打开盒盖。他顶着花家的目光，弄好酱油和芥末，从自己喜欢的那一款下筷子。  
花家凝视半晌，浑身的神经逐渐冷却。然而，即使永梦不会再有行动，花家反而赶到另种失望，他这次坦然的面对了心底所想。  
黑医打开盒子，不需要蘸酱油与芥末，一颗一颗把寿司送入口中，也是从他偏爱的那一款开始。两个人椅子之间维持着距离，听着咀嚼的声音，谁都没说话。  
永梦只是想陪在这里，吃完离开也罢，但他想在这里和花家吃完。他的确忘记了曾经一个人吃完饭的感觉，如今他口中对于另个独特味道也很是怀念。

“这些根本不够，”吃完的花家把空盒子随手放在了桌上。一般来说花家可以吃的比永梦多，而这次永梦是按照自己目测的量买的。  
花家单纯指的是寿司数量不够饱，但他却也没有拿出其他食物的打算。这话转变成了另一个含义。那些寿司颗颗入口，实则乏味到令他作呕。  
气氛酝酿出另一层面，逐步叠加，重合。从他们两个人之间发出信号，无声却都读得懂。变厚，变鲜明，层层填充他们彼此的距离。  
“不够吗？”永梦音线毫无波澜。第一次不再同表面那么纯净，反而如海面下深沉的霄蓝。他能预料到一切。  
花家乍了舌，不厌烦的吐口气。半是因自己的变化感到急躁，半是因为已经对事态失去耐心。  
“不够，”宛如咒骂，黑医抛开冷静，把内在极端的情绪拉扯出来。他从椅子上站起身，几步跨前。  
永梦离开椅子迎上人，唇和唇被猛烈的碰撞。他被花家向后推去，吮吸的力度剥夺了全部注意力。即使转椅打在腿部被撞开也没人顾及，直到永梦被抵在了柜子上，震得玻璃发出悲鸣。

花家的吻依旧带有他个人色调，强烈且猛烈，富有贪婪和侵占。却怎么也显得比过去柔和许多，这是因为他也比过去虚弱很多。  
两人相互扯住对方的袖子，不想让对方陷入失去理智，也不想让对方轻易撤退离开。永梦没有对此时热吻粗暴的花家产生不满，反而自己的动作也加剧变猛。吮咬花家的唇，将对方失去的那部分力量弥补上去。  
花家感到许多味道蜂拥而至，来自寿司，从米饭到海苔，再到海鲜。明明是他习惯的食物，此时却相当碍事。他如试图用理智如子弹般射穿障碍开路，寻觅到最深处被覆盖住到永梦。  
他没耐心停下动作让永梦去漱口，只一次次将眼前的人囚禁于身前。不管漂浮的味道把他们隔开埋入多深，花家还是把对方实实在在留在吻里。

不知纠缠了多久，口中的味道已经彻底丧失，他们却很难分开。最终还是在永梦呼吸过度的情况下被迫终止，花家抬手扶住永梦头侧的柜子边框，稳住身子强迫自己冷却。  
亲吻过于激烈，花家所探索的东西埋得够深。这令他在整个过程中用掉光全部绷紧集中的精力，也丧失掉他仅存的全部力气。  
永梦靠在柜子上扫视眼前的人，白发下有细汗冒出。花家比过去苍白的肌肤不在于呼吸没调整好，而是在于刚才过于激烈使他处于恢复慢的肉体跟不上节奏。  
永梦再也忍不住，还是开口问了句，“大我，你还好吗？”  
花家没回答，抬起的眼神用锐利的目光阻止对方继续问第二句。这也算是一种安慰，他离开的身影尽可能表现得毫不脆弱，也不动摇，只逞能给永梦一个人看。  
永梦咬住后牙，全部的感情和话语压回胸口，的的确确感到自己有什么在瓦解，却没脆弱的展现出。也许和花家呆的太久了，他也会给自己盖上点面具，让自己看起来并不那么糟糕。

那晚永梦就此离开，他离开时忍不住回头看了眼，而白发男人并未向他抛去更多目光。  
为何永梦没留下来过夜？那是因为他明白这不符合花家本想有的夜晚，而自己不管如何辗转心情和意愿，也不能阻止这个人被带走的行程。  
第二天他们再度掉入战斗，虽然怎么都希望不会发生，可Snipe的身影还是伴随着射击出现。两个Bugster危机到患者，永梦和飞彩各战一个。  
花家出现的位置不知道是算好了，还只是巧合，他来到了永梦这边。这回可以明显看到Snipe的速度变得缓慢，行动不稳。  
花家尽全力把每一枪都射准，但后作用力却给那具衰弱的躯体带去负荷。永梦没法帮他，他们应接不暇，也赶不来。

最终，花家还是没能撑到大战的最后。  
这场结束，变身接触。花家向前跪倒，撑住地面的手臂也显得无力，最后侧身摔在地上。  
他没有想要撑身爬起的挣扎，因为他清楚这就是终点。  
未能完成自己的目标，也没能消灭掉全部的Bugster。对于黑医来讲这是莫大的遗憾，侮辱他曾经一度过高的尊严和信心，背负的东西从身上残破脱落。  
然而他却比他以为的要冷静很多，却也比他以为的要感到失望遗憾许多。

永梦跪到他身旁，抬手垫入脑后，无言的将花家托起在臂中。花家没有挣脱或产生不快，他这次相当老实。  
这是谁都料到的情况，数据化的肉体现在竟感觉如有些清晰。永梦认为那是因为他注视花家太久了，这些日子被对方近距离的面容一次次占据视野，接触的感觉填充满大脑，顺着口腔溢满胸腔。  
目光碰撞，花家当然不会说什么，他没有什么遗言值得说。   
永梦没有哭，他有点不知道该如何做出表现，或者该如何送别。堵在胸口东西出不来，面对已经知道结果的事情，他反而带有另一翻情绪，从准备好的面具下一丝丝渗出。  
花家不需要有人给哭泣，其实他曾经一度根本没想过需要有人陪着死亡。  
现在永梦的行为令他满意，于是花家扬起嘴角依旧露出那桀骜不驯的笑容。他用最后的力气抬手揪住永梦的领口，将不知该以何种表情迎接这一幕的天才玩家拉低，轻咬住了永梦的唇。 

“这次没有味道，”拉开些许距离，永梦喃喃低语。  
永梦有着水晶般的心，也有着水晶般漂亮的眼睛。此时映着花家，被那飘出的数据晃出光。  
花家哼了下，却没给予讽刺。“我还能尝出来一种。”

永梦懂他在说什么。  
花家只需要这个味道。  
永梦的味道。

他们的唇再度碰触，比任何时候都要轻，却长。  
不是因为虚弱，也不是因为数据化，而是他们彼此第一次这样轻柔的对待对方。

Game Over。  
花家消失在了吻中。

被挡在外面的空气流入永梦未来得及合上的唇间，被口腔的温度柔滑，却又被冲上来的情绪烤得滚烫。  
永梦把探出的身子收回，孤零零的跪在原地，表情被埋没。他口中喘出的味道残留着花家曾经的存在感，如同火焰的余温，代替了未能流出的泪水。  
永梦的唇失去了触感，失去了温度，失去了最后一下吮吸的力度。


End file.
